


The Roommate

by ThEcOlOrViRgIl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Human AU (?), Kissing, M/M, inside jokes are sprinkled in i'm sorry, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThEcOlOrViRgIl/pseuds/ThEcOlOrViRgIl
Summary: Logan's getting a roommate. I tried please read XD





	The Roommate

It was a calm, peaceful morning when Logan woke up to yelling from downstairs. It was his roommate, Roman. "OH. MY. GOODNESS. OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS!!!! HE'S PERFECT!!!" Logan sat up and made his way downstairs to see what Roman had yelled about. He stopped right next to the doorway to hear Roman as well as his other roommate, Virgil, talking about this "he".

"Virgil, I can't believe we found someone! He is perfect! He seems kind, he's about our age, not like 18 or 75 or something, and he I don't think he's a creep! He's absolutely perfect!"  
"Yeah, I'll admit, this guys seems pretty cool. Wait...we never told Logan!!!"  
"Oh...I suppose you're right. Let's tell him now, shall we?"  
At that moment, Logan walked forward into the doorway. "What are you going to tell me? Also, who is this "he" you keep coming back to?"

Virgil and Roman had a silent argument on who would tell him he was getting another roommate. Roman finally gave up and started talking.  
"Well...uhm...you see, lately, money has been a little tight and we were having a little trouble paying rent and so I put out an ad saying that we could provide housing for someone as long as they paid us rent once a month. So at first, all we got were weird people, but then, this guy came along and he is not a total creep! So...yay! New roommate! He's moving in on Tuesday!

Logan looked at his roommates in disbelief. How could they not tell him this? It was Sunday. The man who, quite frankly, Logan knew nothing about, was moving into his house in only a few days! He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Well, is there anything you can tell me about the man? Like where he is going to sleep? Because I don't exactly know where we have room for another bed." Virgil huffed. It was his turn to talk and answer questions. "For now, he's sharing a room with one of us. We don't exactly know who he's sharing with, but he didn't seem to mind. I think he was just happy to have a better house than the trash heap he was living in..."

Logan spent almost all of Monday worrying about this man who would be living with him for who knows how long. He kept asking himself, "What if he's a jerk? What if he IS a creep? What if, what if, what if..." He was so spaced out he didn't hear Roman shouting from the kitchen,"Hey! Microsoft Nerd! Get in here!" He was about to draw the name of the person who would share a room with this mystery man. After Logan finally heard him, he got up and went to the kitchen. Roman had grabbed a Gryffindor hat (he was a big fan of Harry Potter, and so was Virgil and himself) from his room, wrote each of their names on a slip of paper, and shoved each slip into the hat. He closed his eyes and fumbled around the hat for a moment, finally grabbed a slip of paper, and unfolded it. Logan crossed his fingers. He did not want to have to share a room with someone. Roman gasped as he read the name. "It's Logan! Logan has to share a room with our new roommate!!! Hahahaha!!!" Virgil breathed a sigh relief. Logan felt anything but R-O-L-A-I-D-S. He now dreaded the day ahead even more than he did originally.  
Logan got little to no sleep that night and was still dreading the day, even though it was already here. He groaned as he got out of bed and got dressed. He made his way down the stairs and he suddenly felt a little guilty for thinking this man would be the worst thing to ever happen to him.

The man was of average height, about 5 feet and 11 inches or so. He had olive skin with freckles dotting the bridge of his nose, black-rimmed glasses, a light blue polo shirt with a grey sweater hanging from his shoulders, khaki pants, and shoes, obviously. The man also had a brilliant smile. The man then noticed Logan, excused himself from the current conversation he was having, and bounded over to Logan, still wearing his smile proudly. "Hello! I don't think we've met quite yet. I'm Patton, Patton Anderson. And you are? 

"Oh, uh, Logan, Logan Walker."

"Oh! You're the man I'm sharing a space with! I'm so sorry I've inconvenienced you like this. I bought a curtain as well as some other things to hook to the wall so that it would seem like we have our own rooms."

"Well, that's good. We would have let you have the couch and living room, but the couch is so small, it's more like a chair."

"Hmm. Okay! Well, I need to get the rest of my stuff. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Affirmative. Oh, also, may I take this curtain upstairs and set it up?"

"Sounds good! Bye!"

“Goodbye.”

Logan thought nearly nothing of this interaction and went back upstairs to set up the curtain.

Patton spent the rest of the day going back and forth from his hole of an apartment to his new home collecting his clothes and things, the shirts were mostly the same except the shirts were different hues of blue. At about 9, he was finally done moving everything out of his house and into his ‘new’ one. Patton walked up the stairs one final time. Logan sat on his bed reading a book on his bed when he heard a loud noise coming from across the room. Patton was setting up the air mattress he would be sleeping on for the next week or so with an air pump that was built into the mattress. Logan kept looking over at Patton through the curtain. He couldn’t focus with the noise. Patton glanced over while Logan was staring through the curtain. He gasped.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I hadn’t realized I was disturbing you! I’m almost finished blowing this up...sorry…”

“Oh, no worries. This book isn’t very interesting anyway. It’s called The Cardturner. It’s an extremely easy read.”

Patton took out the pump and locked the air in the mattress. “Hmm...I was never the best reader. I mean, was always an average student. I got passing grades, but I was never able to focus. I would only be able to focus on others. In my middle and high school years, I was sort of a psychiatrist for everyone.” 

“Hmm...I would guess your best subject was science?”

“How did you know?”

“Well, if you were a psychiatrist for everyone, then you would have to know about the mind. And the mind is extremely vital for the branch of science that is psychology.”

“Wow! You’re really smart! You should be a professor or something!”

“Why...thank you.”

“I’m not complimenting you.”

“What?”

“I’m stating a fact! You’re SUPER smart Logan!”

Logan thanked him again and told him he was going to bed. Patton agreed that would be a good idea and said goodnight. Logan said goodnight back, but Patton was asleep before he got the word out of his mouth.

Patton was asleep, but Logan lay awake in bed. He kept thinking about the man on the other side of the curtain. His smile was so...genuine. His apologetic voice was soothing and his happy nature was refreshing. Then he sat up. He realized...this man was kinder to him than anyone else in his life. Sure, his roommates were kind, but they still made fun of him. He knew he probably had false hope that Patton was this kind. He probably just wanted to make a good impression. He decided to stop thinking about it and go to bed.

The next morning, Logan woke up at 8 a.m. as usual to find...no one there. He got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to hear someone humming. Logan listened to Patton’s voice. It was nice. “ ……. oh! You scared me! I didn’t expect you to be up for a little while.”

“What song was that? I don’t believe I’ve heard it before…”  
“Oh, well, It’s an original song I’ve been working on. There aren’t any lyrics or anything. I’m not very good and I can’t even play an instrument-”

“Well, I think your voice is quite nice.”

“Awwww! Thank you! Anyway, I need to get back to making breakfast. Does anyone have any allergies that I need to know about?”

“No, no one has any allergies.”

“Ok, thanks!”

“You’re welcome.”

Logan thought more about this conversation as he went to the living room. He heard Patton singing and making breakfast, presumably for himself. Patton was still kind to him, and he didn’t know why. After much consideration, Logan came to a conclusion- Patton was just kind...to be kind. 

Patton emerged from the hallway he had been walking down, two stacks of pancakes in his hands. They looked amazing, golden brown with crisp edges, syrup, butter, and just a touch of sifted powdered sugar. He set down each stack on the table and left the room. Logan heard footsteps going up the stairs, doors creaking open, and even more footsteps coming down. The next time Patton came from the hallway, he was accompanied by two men, both still sleepy-eyed and in pajamas. The two walked over to the couch, oblivious to the giant stack of pancakes sitting in front of them. Patton snapped his fingers in the front of the room and they all turned their attention to him. “Well, what are you three waiting for? I made them for you! I have a passion for cooking, but I’m allergic to a lot of things. Like, I can touch them and cook with them, I just can’t eat them sooo...what do you think?”

Roman responded first. “Holy crap, Patton. These are amazing!!!”

Virgil was next. “I- uh- wow. I ate microwave ramen for the majority of my life and this is just..so much better than that! I mean, uh, it’s okay, I guess…”

Logan thought about his answer for a little while. Patton looked at him with an eager expression on his face.

“Weeell, what do you think?”

“These..are...adequate.”

Roman looked at Logan, then to Patton. He explained that Logan saying that they were adequate was basically like him saying they were better than anything ever. Patton grinned, thanked them for their feedback and swiftly left the room, singing to himself.  
Patton continued to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them while juggling 2 jobs. They all really appreciated him. They had all become close friends. He always found a way to cheer them up, especially Logan, and one day, Logan had to return the favor.

Patton burst through the front door and immediately ran upstairs to the room he and Logan shared, and slammed the door. Logan walked upstairs and opened the door. Patton was on his bed, crying. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed quietly. “I gave him everything...and he just destroyed me…” 

“What happened? Who hurt you?”

“N- nothing…”

“Something happened and I would like to know. So tell me.”

“I- Well- My boyfriend broke up with me...h-he said that I was t-too much, that I was too emotional and too c-clingy...and the last thing he said was, ‘It’s not m-me, it’s you.’ I asked my boss if I could leave early and he allowed it. I immediately ran home and came up here.”

“Oh...Patton, I’m so sorry. I...don’t know what to say...that’s horrible.”

“It’s fine...I am kind emotional...it was probably my fault-”

“No! I mean, no, it wasn’t your fault. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met! You’ve helped me so much...it’s time I return the favor.”

Logan talked with Patton for about an hour and helped him calm down. He told him that he- they would help him through this and Patton calmed down just enough to say two words: “Thank you.”

A few months after that, Logan and Patton were best friends. They did most things together and shared their secrets with each other. After that, Logan started feeling...things. He didn’t know what they meant, he had never had a crush on someone. He felt his heart race when Patton grew near. He felt his stomach do flips when someone said his name, and he felt more, so much more that he didn’t understand. He decided to ask Roman what was going on since Patton was working. He walked out of his room and knocked on Roman’s door. Roman swung the door open and ushered Logan in. “What is it you need, my Lonely Logan?”

“Ugh. Well, I’m feeling things, and I have no idea what’s happening. So I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with me…”

“Hmm...well, what have you been feeling?”

“Uh, I’ve been feeling...nervous around certain people and when I’m around them I feel...I don’t know how to describe it...I feel...butterflies. Yes, I believe that is the right analogy.”

“Who is it that makes you feel this way?”

“Oh, simple. Patton.”

Roman gasped and looked at Logan with a dreamy look in his eyes.   
“Oh, Logan, for how smart you are, you really can be clueless sometimes. I mean, wow.”

“What? I don’t understand...tell me please.”

“Logan, you have a- wait.” Roman grinned. “I’ll be right back.” He walked out of the room and came back with Virgil a few minutes later. Virgil was smirking at Logan, he had been filled in on his ‘situation’. Roman finally continued their conversation.

“Logan, you have a crush!” 

“Wait, what? I’m confused. I don’t get these ‘crushes’.”

“Well, you have one! So...yeah! Have a good time trying to talk to Patton now!”

Logan left the room silently. He was confused. Why would he have trouble talking to Patton? Hmm… Logan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open and a voice singing. It was his ‘crush’. He walked towards him and he started feeling the butterflies again. Patton grinned at him and gave him a huge hug. “Hey, Lo! How’s it going?” 

“I’m fine. How are you doing?”

“I’m good!” 

“Good.”

Why did he always say he was good? The dark circles under his eyes were clearly visible. He was extremely fatigued. He had two jobs and cooked meals for them and he wrote books and songs in his infinitesimal amount of spare time. Hmm...Logan decided that he was going to do something for Patton. It would be good for both of them anyway.

After dinner, when Logan and Patton were cleaning the dishes and Roman and Virgil had disappeared upstairs, Logan asked Patton if he wanted to join him at the park this Saturday. Patton accepted without hesitation and finished the dishes humming a little tune to himself.

Logan sat in bed thinking about Saturday. He couldn’t wait. He loved the park, the animals, Patton’s smile...wait...what? He kept thinking about Saturday when it hit him like an 18 wheeler. He DID have a crush on Patton. He was literally sitting in bed thinking about upcoming interactions with him and his SMILE. He looked over at his roommate and sighed. Patton was actually quite beautiful when he slept. Well, he was always beautiful. He was also very smart. Not smart in Logan’s way, smart in a way that was more...emotional smart. He sighed again. Now he knew why Roman had said, “Have a good time trying to talk to Patton now!” He fell asleep feeling anxious about the coming Saturday.

Saturday had arrived, and Logan was nervous. He woke up extra early to pack a picnic lunch for them both. He had to make today perfect. Not only did Logan want Patton to feel better, but he had also formed a plan to tell Patton how he truly felt. He had rehearsed his speech in the shower 5 times and he felt confident that he had it memorized. Once they were both ready, Logan started the car and drove them to the park.

They arrived at the park around 10 o’clock. Patton skipped to a bench and Logan walked not far behind him. Once Logan had settled next to Patton, they started talking. They talked for hours and hours until Patton finally asked, “Hey, are you hungry?” Logan’s heart started racing. He had promised himself he would tell Patton over lunch. “Um...sort of...are you?”

“Maybe…..yes.”

“Ok, well, I’ll unpack the lunch I made.”

“Logan? You made something?! AAAAAAAA! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.”

For a while, they ate in silence. Then Logan finally got the courage to start talking.

“Hey, Patton?”

“Yeah?”

“Um…” Dang it! He had rehearsed this a thousand times! Patton’s stupid smile made his mind go completely blank! “Well, I...um...Recently, I had sort of an epiphany. Roman and Virgil helped me realize I have certain….romantic feelings...for a certain person.”

“Well, the best advice I can give is to tell the person how you feel! If they reject you, yes, it will hurt, but I promise, I’ll help you just like you helped me. If they accept, and they probably will, I mean, who would reject someone like you? Getting sidetracked. Sorry. If they accept, great! You’ll be happy! And all I want for you and Roman and Virgil is happiness.”

“Wow. That’s really good advice, Patton.

“Thanks!”

“And I’m taking that advice right now. Patton, this certain person I have developed romantic feelings for...is you. I want to be your one and only. I want to be your rock. I want to share every second of my life with you. I want to celebrate your high points and help you through your lows. I know we met less than a year ago, but I know I want...you.”

“Logan- I-” Then Patton did something rather strange. He started giggling. Then laughing. Then he was laughing so hard he was crying. “Logan, you don’t even know how long I’ve waited. I knew as soon as I met you, you were...different. I mean, at first, it was strictly platonic, no one had ever wanted to be my friend and I thought I had finally found a person to be my friend. But then, when you helped me through my breakup, I knew. I knew that you were always going to be there for me. That you always would have time for me. I knew that you would be with me through thick and thin. I knew...I wanted to spend my days with you.”

“Well, I’m glad you feel the same way.” 

Patton leaned in, and Logan pulled back.

“What are you doing, Patton?”

“Please, won’t you just sit still?”

Patton leaned in again, and Logan didn’t pull back. Patton’s lips gently kissed his and Logan kissed back. They stayed like that for a moment, until Logan pulled away, cheeks flushed. Logan leaned forward again, and this time Patton pulled back.

“What are you doing?”

“Won’t you just sit still?”

This time, they both smiled as their noses touched. Logan kissed Patton and wrapped his arms around him. Patton did the same and eventually pulled away. Logan studied Patton’s face. His cheeks were dusted with freckles and slightly pink. His eyes underneath his glasses shone brightly. As Logan looked into his eyes, he knew that those were the eyes he wanted to see for all eternity.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one took me a while and so I hope it's good! I did this in google docs and it was 8 pages. That's longer than any paper I've ever written. Thanks for reading! Love you all! Oh, and massive props if you got the Rolaids joke XD
> 
> ~Simone


End file.
